World War II (Mediterranean, Middle East and Africa)
1941 Battle of Greece In 1941, Greece eventually fell due to the combined efforts of the Italians and the Nazi's invasion of the Balkans. A member of the Royal family; Peter Kazantis went in exile. The United States military arranged to have exiled Kazantis sent back to Greece to unify the uncoordinated, disorganized, dissension-weakened and loosely affiliated alliance of guerrilla factions forming the Greek Resistance against the Axis occupation. Under the order of Captain Sam Sawyer, he was escorted by Nick Fury and the Howling Commandos. They met with Michael Skouras, leader of a powerful faction of Greek partisans within the Nazi occupation zone outside Athens. Both Kazantis and the Howling Commandos were briefly captured by the Nazis but soon escaped, and Kazantis was reunited with the Resistance, and he was instrumental in their unification. Battle of Wakanda In 1941, Captain America traveled to Wakanda and encountered King Azzuri (the Black Panther) and his son T'Chaka. They worked together with Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos in combat against Baron Strucker and the Red Skull. They then fought against three Nazi super soldiers: Master Man, Warrior Woman and the Armless Tiger Man in an all out invasion of Wakanda. The invasions failed and the Nazi's retreated from Wakanda. 1942 In February 1942, Erwin Rommel and his forces clashed with American soldiers including Combat Casey and Penny Pennington, but managed to flee capture by escaping to Europe . Rommel was back in Africa as early as March 1 of that year at that time Battle of Gazala On May 26 1942, Erwin Rommel lead the Nazi troops against the allies during the Western Desert Campaign. By the summer of 1942 Rommel patrolled the water of Africa and gained infamy for sinking many American vessels along with his comrade Von Ratter.Their operations soon came to an end when the Sub-Mariner and an army of Atlanteans came to the region to put a stop to them. Von Ratter and Von Rommel's fleet were no match for Namor's newly construct sub-tanks that could combat on land as well as in the sea. Forced to the desert inland, they were once more forced to flee when the sub-tanks created a powerful windstorm that decimated their troops.Seeking refuge in an city whose people they slaughtered, both Von Ratter and Von Rommel believed they would be safe based on the assumption that the Sub-Mariner would slay their troops before learning of their location. This proved to be their undoing, and the Sub-Mariner followed them to their hide out. Then disguising his men as Nazi soldiers attacked Von Ratter and Von Rommel. Von Ratter was captured in the raid but Von Rommel managed to escape.Rounding up reinforcements, Von Rommel attempted to attack the Sub-Mariner again, however by this point the Namor and his minions had dug a tunnel to flood the valley they were battling in. When Von Rommel and his men arrived the Sub-Mariner had the valley flooded and easily defeated Von Rommel. Taking him prisoner along with Von Ratter, the Sub-Mariner turned them over to the military, preventing an attempt by the two to commit suicide by jumping into the ocean . Battle of Tunisia In 17 November 1942 Logan travelled to Tunisia to find a downed plain that Captain America, Bucky and a platoon of troops were on. Teaming up with Nick Fury they find the plain and save them when they are held dwon by a group of Nazi soldiers. Working together they lead the troops through the desert and take down a Nazi base taking their equipment. Logan took a jeep to continue his mission. They take out a group of Hydra agents. 1943 In April 7, 1943, Rommel and his Afrika Corps clashed with the American II Corps, which included American soldiers Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak. During this conflict, Rommel had constructed a huge underground bunker to hide his tanks when they were not on the attack, protecting them from American bombers. Combat and Cookie uncovered this bommer, and when Rommel tried to deal with them personally led him on a merry chase. Unknown to Rommel, the path that Combat was running wrote out a message and a target in the sand for American bombers in the air to see. With his base bombed, Rommel fled on foot . 1944 Battle of Anzio In 1944, the soldiers of Camp Lehigh were dispatched to southern Italy to liberate it from Nazi control. The mission was a success thanks to the assistance of Captain America and Bucky. On January 22, 1944, Combat Kelly, Cookie Novak and Captain Thorn helped liberate the town of Anzio. Battle of Monte Cassino On February 17 1944, In May, Combat Casey and Penny Pennington were present during the battle at Monte Cassino. The Invaders were sent to Monte Cassino in Italy in order to retrieve a highly coveted weapon known as the Ordnung Zeitgeist before Hitler's forces could lay claim to it. They encountered a strange green mist that propelled them sixty years into the future where they encountered their modern day successors, the Avengers. ''Note: The events surrounding this incident have not yet been fully revealed. 1945 | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:World War II Category:World War II Events